Ding Dong
Ding Dong is a single from Telahphonian DJ, singer and dancer Meaghan. The song will be released as a single internationally in April 25, 2010. First, It was planned that it would be released in May 1, but it was moved early because of inquiries of Meaghan's label. Inspiration Meaghan stated that the inspiration behind "Ding Dong" is a dream, she dreamed she was in her house having a party, and then her mother was knocking the door and similar things for entering the house. Website design Meaghan said she is going to redecorate her website (http://meaghanincp.webs.com) for the release of Ding Dong as a single. She is going to decorate it with glitter designs, however, it didn't happened as the website was redecorated for promotion of her now-cancelled album "Evolution". References This song references DJ Crow, Cadence, UnitedTerra, icePhone, Mabel, Dauroes, Chitter, Meaghan's mom and dad, Captain Str00del, Hat Pop, Homsolo, TurtleShroom (penguin), Tel Ah Phon (Referred to as "telephone") and Childpengu1. Chart Places In the Tel Ah Phon "Hot 50" it peaked at #1, followed by other song from Meaghan: Silence. In UnitedTerra charts it peaked #3. In Club Penguin charts it peaked #2 and previously it was #8. Lyrics The song can be listened here, but another artist covered it with different lyrics. Wake up in the morning Feeling like BlueBarry. Where's my bracelets? I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city Before I leave, make a cheet with my IcePhone, oh yeah Cuz when I leave on the ice I ain't coming back I'm talking permafrost in the floor floor UnitedTerra I'm going home home! Cadence is now more close close Oh yeah shes playing with some chicks Going to the parties Try to get a little fancy Don't stop make it pop DJ Crow is having fun Tonight I'm all right And we are not gonna fight Ding Dong... It's our guests! The party wont stop oh no Oh oh oh no Oh oh oh no Don't stop make it rock DJ Crow spin it up Tonight its all right Well stop till the sun is back Knock knock In the door Are'nt you waiting outside oh no Oh oh oh oh No no no no I got a ticket for a tour But got lots of hobbies And got no dauroes in my pocket And I wanna stop being here And now penguins are lining up Cuz they heard I was visiting Oh no I'm gonna be in problems Cuz I need to tell my father I'm talkin bout.. Everybody getting in front front Mabel is only junk junk Yu can spank her if she get too dumb dumb Nah nah we got to see Hat Pop And I wanna invite Homsolo Party in my USA house! house! Party in my USA house Don't stop DJ Crow Lets invite Str00dles inside Tonight we will dance til' we're losing our sight Lol lol, Uh oh. Glasses will come out and I'll be blind oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh Oh yeah, oh yeah Everyone are waiting more We will come out And dance all night Bad Wolf Is a song I won't have to hear it naw naw nah nah nah nah naw nah nah nah naw no! (yay yay) You built it up You make it mine I'm gonna tour And you're happy TS will come Mabel is not That's good cuz no one likes her (oh yeah) You built it up In telephone Your name is Not very usual With my flippers oh I'm gonna spin I'm gonna sing But the party won't stop if someone's a chick Knock knock My mom Is still waiting at the door Tonight I'll let her Enter the biggest party, right My mom And my dad Will make us sleep when we dance. oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Don't stop! Keep it on! DJ Crow make the biggest sound Tonight everyone Is gonna party till next night Uh Oh It's Sunlight the party will stop oh no no no no no no oh oh oh oh oh oh no! Reception *Rocket Slug: My favorite song! It's at the top of my playlist! *Agent Meltie: This stuff is stuck in my head! My sister enjoys it, though... *Phineas34720: I really don't have an opinion formed on Meaghan. She's okay, but a little overrated. *CupcakeSlam: UGH! I can't even do my evil deeds without this junk getting stuck in my head! It makes good torture music, however! *Rocket Slug X: I agree with CS and Rocket Slug's goofy brother. Meagh's overrated, but it's got a good backbeat! *Mcdonalds394: Nice working with the song Meaghan. I will bring you into the McDonalds music experience and do this song first! (ADD YOURS!) Category:Singles Category:Music Category:songs Category:Studio albums